


I will Protect You

by Asamijaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Episode: s13e09 The Bad Place, Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, F/F, Friendship/Love, Kaia Nieves Lives, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 13, girl friends - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: "Caminante de sueños" suena muy poético, pero para la morena no es más que el nombre de su maldición.





	I will Protect You

**"I will protect you"**

  
Ella se despierta, lo primero que nota son las estrellas que apenas iluminan su techo, con un brillo tenue, casi imperceptible. Otra vez se ha despertado sin motivo aparente, mira el reloj en la pared, son las cuatro treinta de la madrugada. Tenía que llegar a la escuela dentro de tres horas. La niña intenta recordar el motivo de su despertar, tal vez fue una pesadilla.   
  
Pero ella nunca ha logrado soñar.   
  
Sus amigos le cuentan sus sueños a veces, suenan fantásticos y divertidos, ella quisiera poderles contar también. No obstante, no hay nada, todo está en blanco.  Se siente raro, se siente incompleto; era cerrar los ojos y volver a abrirlos, no había nada más.   
  
Eso pasa un tiempo, no recordaba si alguna vez soñó con algo realmente, su tía le decía que su madre le contaban sobre los dibujos que ella hacía, paisajes hechos a crayolas con bellos matices. Kaia no recuerda cuándo fue que había hecho eso.   
  
Su tía le decía que tras la muerte de su madre era normal que su mente bloqueara cosas. Desde que ellos no están se siente incompleta.   
  
Ahora, le hubiera gustado seguir tal y como estaba, sin ser capaz de soñar.   
  
Le habían planteado los sueños como cosas maravillosas, llenas de aventuras y emoción, pero no era así para ella, no de una buena manera al menos. Tenía miedo, la primera vez que pasó fue la noche de su ingreso en el orfanato.   
  
Es oscuro, húmedo y espacioso, no entiende que es lo que pasa hasta que se pone de pie y camina. Ella camina en sus sueños. Las hojas crujen bajo sus pies, el aire se siente frío, no sabía que los sueños fueran tan reales, sin embargo, siente miedo a lo desconocido. Quiere hablar, pero no tiene voz. Pero puede escuchar pasos detrás de ella, los escucha perfectamente.   
  
Un rostro oculto bajo una capucha negra y sombras, una figura delgada que no le parece tan peligrosa. Quiere hablarle a esa persona, pero está solo le mira en silencio durante varios segundos, antes de apuntar a su dirección y seguir su camino. La morena no entiende el gesto, no hasta que escucha a lo lejos un rugido desgarrador.   
  
Sombras llegan hasta su sitio, el terror la invade y recorre su columna. Ella grita por ayuda, pero su voz no es escuchada ni por ella misma.   
  
Ya no camina en sus sueño, ella corre en sus pesadillas.   
  
Quiere despertar, quiere salir de ahí, cae al suelo y su rodilla sangra hasta hacerla chillar. El sudor frío acumulado en todo tu cuerpo empaña hasta la cama. No ha despertado a sus compañeras de habitación.   
  
Se mueve, su cuerpo se siente pesado, tiene ganas de vomitar, su cabeza le da vueltas. Mira entre las blancas sábanas un mancha carmesí que crece. Es su rodilla, la cual tiene un corte profundo.   
  
La chica entiende una cosa. No podía escapar ni en sus sueños.   
  
Pasa el tiempo, ha llegado un punto en que evita dormir más de lo necesario, sus ojeras se ven más pronunciadas, sus ojos se agrietan de color rojo. Su vista cansada se hace característica de ella, no quiere dormir. Dormir es malo, dormir solo le hace llegar a ese maldito lugar, el lugar malo.   
  
Comienza a investigar sobre ello, y así conoce a Derek. Derek es como ella, él le hizo entender que no era como los demás, ellos no eran como los demás. "Caminante de sueños" suena muy poético, pero para la morena no es más que el nombre de su maldición.   
  
Derek es artista, él documenta lo que ve cuando camina en sus sueños. Kaia mira sus pinturas y es incapaz de creer que existen tantas realidades, tantos universos distintos ubicados en un mismo espacio.   
  
¿Por qué le toca vivir en este? Donde no solo ha perdido a todo quién ha querido, sino que está condenada a correr por su vida mientras duerme.   
  
Se preguntaba si en algún universo alterno, de los miles que flotan en la realidad, ella era feliz. Tal vez en otro universo, ella no estaba sola. Era una posibilidad que rondaba por su cabeza, y se aferraba a ella como un ligero consuelo.   
  
Pero ese consuelo se convierten en tristeza, envidia y deseo imposible. Ella no puede irse a un universo mejor, sólo puede verlos en sus sueños, y el que ve le aterra.   
  
Cuando cumple la mayoría de edad, no puede seguir en el orfanato, las calles son frías, pero eso no le quita el sueño. Cuando despierta sangra, las cicatrices de su cuerpo han incrementado, cada vez tiene más miedo, cada vez están más cerca de atraparla. No quiere dormir.   
  
Encuentra formas para dejar de dormir.   
  
A llegado a un punto sin retorno, la han internado y no quiere que la noche llegue, no quiere que el cansancio le haga caer en aquel terrible mundo. A veces solo quiere golpearse contra la pared para que todo salga de su cabeza, como si eso realmente funcionara.   
  
Está cansada de correr, tiene que luchar. Ella no quería morir así, no ahí. No sola, mientras dormía.   
  
Sin embargo, siente que es demasiado cobarde, ella no se sentía capaz de protegerse a sí misma, pero sino era así, nadie lo haría.   
  
Al menos eso pensó.   
  
—Yo te protegeré —La joven rubia posa sus orbes azules sobre ella.   
  
El celeste de su mirada brilla al contraste de la luz del portal, sus rubios cabellos se mecían levemente por la brisa, su expresión le da seguridad. Claire es fuerte, ella lucha en vez de huir, Claire también ha pasado por mucho al igual que ella. Por alguna razón, a su lado se siente como un lugar seguro. Un buen lugar.

  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiere confiar en su corazón.   
  
Tal vez, si todo sale bien, pueda ver todos aquellos maravillosos mundos que el hijo de Satán le mostró.   
  
Ella toma su mano. Y en ese momento sabe que todo estará bien, ¿No es así?

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, estos capítulos me han dejado muy mal. Siento que Kaia pudo tener mas participación! es decir, los caminantes de sueños daban para mucho, mucho más.   
> La amistad que Kaia desarrollo con Claire me encantó, aunque haya sido un muy corto tiempo, tenía que hacerles algo, aunque sea pequeñito. 
> 
> Gracias por leer ;;


End file.
